


Dangerous Trick or Treat

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Lingerie, Mana Transfer, Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Every Halloween A Dangerous Beast arrives, it's moaning can be heard throughout Chaldea





	Dangerous Trick or Treat

Ritsuka held a letter in his hand from Mash, he read it as he walked to their room. The letter read “Halloween is for sweets and treats...but beware the dangerous beast. To find out if it’s a trick or treat Come to our room for a surprise. Love - Mash”. Ritsuka was interested in whatever his sweet girlfriend had in store. Many of the other servants had done different things. Thankfully he had gotten out of another hijinks filled singularity with Elizabeth, the young vampire idol was annoying. 

Ritsuka got to the room and pushed open the door, then closed it once inside. He looked up to see Mash sprawled on the bed, her body barely covered by a revealing fuzzy outfit. Ritsuka’s face had turned bright red at the sight of his girlfriend. 

Mash got up with a slow crawl off the bed she could see the master’s eyes follow her every move. Soon she was right next to him. “So Senpai, what do you say to the Dangerous beast not to eat you, trick..or ...treat?” Mash pressed her fake claws against his chest as drew him towards the bed. Along the way he slowly started stripping off his clothes so by the time there were there, he was just in his boxers. 

Mash with great force pulled him on the bed with her. He could feel every inch of her skin through the outfit mixed with the fluffy pompoms on slightly covering her already hard nipples. Ritsuka’s embarrassment had started to go away it was his take a lead. “I think I’ll go for a treat and tame this beast”. Their bodies were not able to hold out anymore they locked lips. Their tongues meeting each other fighting for control. 

Ritsuka’s hands began to move to her exposed breasts. He always found them enjoyable. He slowly slipped one hand under the costume onto the flesh and massaged it in circles. Mash began to moan in pleasure sending hums in their lips. Her fake claws began digging into his back. They broke their lips away to catch a breath. 

Mash licked the saliva from her could feel her walls tighten. He kept circling her clit, this sent Mash to a frenzy! Her moaning getting louder and louder. “SENPAI IM CUMMING!!” Is all she could say as Ritsuka began tasting all the juices. 

With agility, he sprung back up to her face for a kiss. Mash began to taste her own juices, which she didn’t mind as long they were on his lips. “Now that is a sweet treat! Would you agree my love” Ritsuka said.

Mash nodded still getting over the orgasm. Not helping is she could feel his erect cock on her body through the boxers. She began to bite her lip, as he teased her. She whispered in his ear “Senpai, please fuck this dangerous beast till it can’t walk in the morning.” Ritsuka was in overload. 

He quickly stripped the shorts, he hung over her, ripping his member on her entrance as her womanhood still let out juices. “SENPAI PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME!” With that, slide it in. The walls immediately wrapped around him. He moved to match the pace mash’s hips had been moving to since they started kissing. Mash let out a deep moan as her body accepted the shaft. “I feel so full Senpai, keep going.” Her legs now wrapped around his backside locking him in. 

Ritsuka wanted more he moved the pompoms out of the way and began to suck on Mash’s left nipple. “Senpai that’s sensitive please be careful” his tongue played with her weak spot. His trust got deeper in her, he could feel his cock near her womb. “YESS, Senpai YOUR SO DEEP INSIDE ME PLEASE FASTER” the words broken by deep moans. 

Ritsuka moved to her lips, “Aren’t you naughty Mash, are you sure you want faster?” He could hear her heavy breathing. A deep kiss filled his lips. 

“YES, I’m being naughty. I NEED YOU! PLEASE!” Ritsuka could feel her wet tight pussy sucking him in. “Please give me your cock, please give YOUR dangerous beast Mash all of your love” 

Ritsuka sped up, Mash’s body started twitching as she let out a yell out of pleasure. “Senpai, YES SENPAI PLEASE MORE”

She kissed him. He tried his best to keep going, but sweat began to fall from his body on hers. She didn’t mind as she kept their embrace. 

Suddenly with all of his might, he pulled out. “Senpai, pleas..” it was stopped with a kiss, Ritsuka picked her up. He then moved against the pillows, while holding her. Then as best he could slam his member into her “YES, that felt good” mash kissed him.

Their bodies rubbing together, Mash’s hips speed up more and more, “Senpai I'm about to cum again.” This time though he was ready as well. “Me to Mash, but before we release. I ask you who am I?” He slammed into her womb harder sending her into eyes back. Mash moaning harder and louder! 

“You are Ritsuka, my Senpai, the love of my life, and the one you gives me pleasure!” Her body yearning for release.

“Who are you?” He said holding himself in.

“I’m Your Mash, your love, and life!”

“Good job, you got them all right, I’m your Ritsuka and you are my Mash. Now, what do you want as a prize?”

Mash’s walls clamped down on his cock, loving the union of the bodies. “I WANT, I NEED YOU CUM IN ME, PLEASE SENPAI!” Ritsuka kissed her passionately, 

“As you wish my love!”

Mash began to twitch as the hot fluid entered her womb, pleasure shot all over her body, cause in audible noises to be released from her mouth. Ritsuka kissed her. Soon he took her off his cock, cum dripped out of her lower lips. 

Ritsuka took her over to a water basin that she had brought in. Mash still in a small daze, Ritsuka washed her and put her in fresh sleepwear. He changed the sheets then tucked her in. They cuddled up, “happy Halloween Senpai, Your Mash loves you!” She said falling asleep. 

He kissed her head “thank you for the treat Mash, Your Ritsuka loves you”.

The two fell asleep when the next morning came, they were in for a shock as they walked to the baths of Chaldea. Stares cane from everywhere. Finally, Ritsuka asked the local genius, Da Vinci. She explained that both he and Mash were covered in scratch marks, and Mash was slightly limping. Either the none existent singularity was tough or that there was a good time. 

Da Vinci laughter about the truth knowing they tired to be secret about the fun. She put her finger to the Lips. “I will hold off till later cause, I think others are starting to notice as well.” Ritsuka thanked the genius and quickly went to change to hide his and Mash’s scares but he was happy they enjoyed the night before.


End file.
